You're Perfect
by charmingbass
Summary: A collection of some Klaroline Drabbles/Oneshots. xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I wrote this drabble quite a while ago, I'm just posting it on here for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

'I have been calling, leaving voicemails god knows how many times a day since he fled town and all he has to say is sorry, and over text, I mean he didn't even have the decency to call. Coward!' Caroline ranted pacing furiously around the Salvatore's living room.

'Caroline, I'm really sorry about you and Tyler, but shouldn't you seem a little more upset by the fact your relationship is over?' Stefan asked a little confused about his friends current situation.

'Yes Stefan I should, that's the problem here. You would think that I would be devastated, curled up on my couch for weeks watching re-runs of the notebook like most girls would but I'm totally handling this too well.' Caroline exclaimed and sat down with a thud on a small comfortable black leather chair situated next to the 3 seat matching coach across from Stefan.

'So then why are you continuing to beat yourself up about this? Go out, have fun. Do what you want for a change Caroline; you deserve it after putting up with all the hassle that seems to be drawn to this town.' Stefan replied trying to understand Caroline's worries.

'Your right Stefan thanks. How's Elena? Still the backstabbing bitch she was a week ago?' Caroline stated with a hint of anger towards the later part of her sentence.

'Yeah, me and Damon have come up with something.'

'Are you sure you don't just mean one of Damon's idiotic plans that never ends well?'

'It was his idea but I actually think this might work.'

'Yes Caroline stop worrying so much, you'll give yourself brain damage.' A girl with long, dark perfect curls said strutting into the room like she owned the place.

'What. Is she doing here?!' Caroline shouted.

'Katherine is here to help with the plan.' Damon says, walking through the room towards the liquor stand.

'Yeah right, since when does she do anything for anyone but herself?' Caroline says stating an obvious fact about the first doppelganger.

'Well I couldn't just pass up on the opportunity to torture my lesser half now could I?' Katherine replies with a smirk spread across her gorgeous features.

Caroline was about to continue when her phone starts to ring.

'You should probably get that Barbie, maybe it's hybrid ken calling for another booty call. You know that's what I miss most about you, such talent.' Damon said.

'SHUT UP DAMON!' Caroline shrieked.

Caroline makes her way over to the phone but the beep sounds and she doesn't bother. But then another beep sounds and the voicemail begins to play throughout the room.

'Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places, surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.' Then the voicemail cut off.

'Ooh touchy, I always knew he was the romantic type.' Damon said with an even wider smile across his face.

'Haha, you can say that. Well I would love to stay and chat but I'm on saving Elena duty.' Katherine stated and made her way down towards the Salvatore basement.

'Better give yourself over to him soon and get your money's worth Blondie. If not you know where to find me.' Damon said in his normal sarcastic tone, winked at her and then followed Katherine down to the basement.

The room was silent for a while until Stefan spoke up. 'Now what was that voicemail all about? He seemed a lot more friendly than usual.'

'Yeah…that's the other thing I came here to tell you. We sort of became friends. I know what you're going to say but it's a really long story.' Caroline said in a high voice.

'You don't have to explain yourself, why are you ashamed of this?' Stefan asked genuinely curious.

'Because, if I tell anyone there going to think I'm a delusional idiot and then my friends will hate me and…'

'Caroline.' Stefan interrupted her catching her immediate attention and continued 'You shouldn't be ashamed or care about what people think. If they truly are your friend they will accept your decision and eventually move past It.' he explained but Caroline still wasn't convinced so he tried a different approach.

'Look, I used to be friends with Klaus, he isn't all bad. No one is truly evil. So if you want to be friends with him then no one is standing in your way.' He finished.

Caroline stays silent for a few seconds and then rushes towards Stefan crushing him with a hug and says 'thank you Stefan, I knew you would understand.' They both sat back down on one of the many couches inside the Salvatore living room.

'Now start from the beginning of the story I have a lot of time to kill. Then we will definitely be discussing that voicemail.' Stefan says and Caroline begins to explain everything to her best friend.

* * *

A couple days later and the Salvatore's managed to get Elena back to normal – well sort of. Elena, Rebekah, Matt and Caroline were all inside the grill. While Rebekah was in deep conversation with Matt and Elena was taking her anger out on the dart board, Caroline finally decided to get this over with and tell Elena about how she recently made amends with Klaus.

'YOU WHAT?!' Elena screamed at the top of her lungs.

'How could you do that, have you forgotten everything that he has done to this town? To me? My family? I mean did you forget about all the people he has killed, our friends. Aunt Jenna and Tyler's mum, Carol who didn't do anything wrong. How could you befriend a man like that care?'

'You know what Elena, I will not let you try to make me feel bad about this, I am sick and tired of you trying to control everybody's life. So what if I don't hate Klaus anymore and became his friend, look at you and Damon, did you even think for one second how knowing you too were together makes me feel after what he did to me. No you didn't. And what about Stefan? You don't even realize how much you're hurting him by sleeping with his older brother and yet he's still there for you when you needed him just like everybody else. But what does it matter? Your Elena Gilbert, you've got everybody around here wrapped around your little finger. It amazes me how you go through life acting like an innocent little girl when in reality you're just as bad as the rest of us. All those things you said to me when your emotions were shut down, I know you meant them and don't even try to apologize because I don't want or need your apology. Everything isn't all black and white Elena so stop trying to interfere in my life just because you can't handle yours!' Caroline shouts and then walks quickly into the back of the grill.

'Well, I certainly didn't see that coming' Rebekah stated.

Elena manages to control the urge to rip the originals head off and makes her way to the grills doors but is suddenly hit with extremely high winds and quickly closes them again.

'Where the hell did that wind come from?' she says under her breath.

'Greetings from the dead.' A voice said as he walked into view.

'Kol?' Rebekah says in disbelief.

* * *

After and finding out Bonnie dropped the veil and a very violent confrontation with Kol, Elena managed to flee but Matt wasn't so lucky and was left with a big piece of glass in his shoulder; however he refused to take Rebekah's blood afraid of being turned into a vampire and settled for the piece to be quickly, but painfully removed.

* * *

Rebekah and Matt soon found Caroline in the back of the grill after realizing she was gone too long and unfortunately Caroline was the next victim to Silas and currently wouldn't stop cutting her own wrists.

'What are we going to do?' Matt desperately asked Rebekah hating to see Caroline like this.

'We need to snap her out of this.' She replied.

'But how?' he asked.

Caroline then thrashed and managed to remove one of her arms from Rebekah's grip and made another attempt to grab the knife. Rebekah was too fast for her though and Caroline just kept fighting her and repeating the words 'I need to bleed, silas wants me to bleed.' So Rebekah took a chance and slaps the girl across her face, leaving a red mark. It seemed to have worked when Caroline stopped her movements for several seconds, but to Matt and Rebekah's surprise she suddenly flashed up out of her seat across the room and grabbed one of the darts and began to cut into her skin once again.

'Caroline! Stop it!' Matt shouts as Rebekah flashed after her.

'I need to bleed. I need to bleed. I need to bleed.' She repeats again, sending chills up Rebekah's back at just how powerful Silas must be to be able to do this to her.

'Matt, get me my phone.' Rebekah shouts while pinning Caroline's arms to her sides.

He picked up the phone from the bar. 'How are we supposed to get her out of this?'

'I have an idea, but you must trust me.' She said to him. He just nodded and Rebekah then continued 'Find Klaus's number and put him on speaker phone.'

Although Matt wanted to argue he didn't really see the point did want Rebekah asked and less than an hour later the hybrid walked through the mystic grills doors.

'What the hell happened?!' He growled as he made his presence known.

'Caroline is trying to bleed herself dry and I don't know what else I'm supposed to do to make her stop.' Rebekah said pinning Caroline's hands to the table for the millionth time today.

Klaus makes his way over to the two blondes and takes his sister place, securely preventing Caroline from moving her arms.

Caroline fights against him but he does not budge.

'And you didn't try to compel her to stop?' Klaus growls at his sister.

'Yes but It doesn't work Nik.' She replies.

'I need to bleed. I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed.' Caroline says again with a blank expression.

'Love, stop it. You don't need to do anything; Silas has no control over you.' He attempts to compel her just to be sure of his sister's words.

'NO. I need to bleed.' She repeats almost as a plea, as if she must accomplish her task and then she begins to thrash against him with all her strength. Klaus waits it out, waiting for her to back down but that doesn't happen and he attempts to get through to her but fails. She keeps up her fight and suddenly he crashes his lips to hers, stopping her immediately and after a few seconds he feels her respond. Kissing him back for a good minute before pulling away to catch her breathe.

'Klaus?' She asks and he watches as tears start to fall from her eyes and without thinking pulls her into his embrace. 'It's okay, Silas can't hurt you anymore.' He whispers in her ear.

* * *

After the events at the grill, everyone was on edge so Rebekah took Matt home and Klaus decided to take Caroline to her home as well. Caroline was still quite shaken up by the power that Silas had over her and was to be totally honest scared.

They came to a stop at her door and Klaus said goodnight. He was making his down the porch steps when she called out to him.

'Wait.' She said and walked to stand in front of him. She was silent for some time before she barely whispered 'Will you stay with me?'

'Of course sweetheart.' He replied and they made their way inside, settling on the couch in the living room and Caroline moved to settle in Klaus's embrace as she let the remainder of her tears fall.

'Take me away with you?' she whispered into his chest.

He was more than surprised by her request but he would gladly take her anywhere with him.

'If that's what you really want sweetheart then I would be delighted to.' He replied.

'I would like that.' She said followed by a yawn.

Klaus begins to stroke her hair, moving a piece out of her face and whispered in her ear. 'Get some rest love, I'm not going anywhere.'

'K' she replied.

'I love you.' Klaus whispered, thinking Caroline was peacefully sleeping.

'I love you too.' She muffled into his chest, taking the original hybrid by surprise before letting sleep take her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. :D xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**I wrote this one via tumblr a few weeks ago, thought i'd share it on here too. Hope you like it!

It was a request:_ Klaus and Caroline stay in on a rainy day and cuddle and watch movies._

* * *

She sat upon the window seat, her copy of "Pride &amp; Prejudice" in hand - her favourite - she scanned the same page over and over again, failing to find her concentration, she had nothing else to do and thought occupying her time indulging in her favourite novel might keep her company, but she was wrong. Sighing in frustration, Caroline threw the book lightly to the other end of the window seat and threw her long legs out from under the bright red throw she had placed over her legs too keep her warm and cozy - just how she liked it when she intended to relax - and quickly stood up from her spot and made her way out of the library in search of Klaus.

She eventually found him in his art studio, gently sketching in his sketch book on the small couch that sat in the middle of the room, feet raised on the coffee table that was placed in front of it. She made her way over to him, standing behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his front and kissed the side of his neck.

"Hello, love." he whispered, still concentrating on his current work of art.

"Hi." she replied and settled her chin atop his head, taking a look at what Klaus was sketching.

"It's beautiful, as always." Caroline said, eyes following the motions Klaus was making with his pencil along the paper.

He smiled, something he constantly found himself doing when in Caroline's presence.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He replied appreciatively.

Caroline then made her way around the other side of the sofa, sitting down right next to Klaus and gently leaning into his side and sighed. Klaus then halted his movements on the sketch pad and took a side glance to Caroline, who had now settled her head in the crook of his neck. She remained quite for a few seconds and so Klaus took his attention back to his work, resuming his even strokes.

A minute later Caroline sighed again with slightly more force, this time making sure her breathe hit Klaus' neck. He stopped his hand again, this time taking his pencil and pad in his left hand, removed his feet from the table in front of him and set his supplies down there. He turned to gaze down at Caroline as he settled back into the couch and slowly started to stroke her long, wavy, blonde curls with his right hand.

"What's with the long face?" he asked.

She sighed again, lifting her head up slightly to meet his clear blue eyes. "It's raining, Nik." Caroline whined, sounding like a young child.

Klaus rolled his eyes at Caroline's answer, having had this conversation only about a thousand times before.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that, love?" He said.

His answered only caused Caroline to let out an even louder sigh - well, more like a frustrated groan. He always replied with the same answer and so did she. He knew that, she knew that, yet they never skipped this part of the well known dialogue, even though they know how the conversation will end.

"Well, you could keep me company because unfortunately "Pride &amp; Prejudice" just isn't doing it for my anymore, Nik." Caroline replied.

He let out a chuckle. "And what would you like to do then, sweetheart?"

Caroline let out a "Hmm…" pretending to think on what she'd like to spend her time doing with Klaus on such a gloomy day, with the rain pattering on the rooftop and windows.

"We could, oh I don't know, watch a movie together?" she said. Sitting up on the couch and starring into Klaus' eyes, using her puppy face to convince him - which she didn't need to do, as he always complied to her wish - yet she loved seeing his reaction to it.

"Which movie will I have to sit through this time, Caroline?" Klaus answered with a small groan of his own this time, knowing exactly what she is about to say.

"The Notebook of course!" Caroline said with enthusiasm. She then tapped his knee lightly as she stood up from the couch and quickly flashed into the adjoining room which held the movies and in a flash she had placed the movie in the television, which Klaus had gotten a few years ago - for this particular reason, turned the television on and settled back onto the couch, leaning into Klaus' side once more, eager to start the movie.

Klaus sighed as he got comfortable, winding his arm around Caroline's waist and taking the throw from the back of the couch to place over the both of them.

"Here we go again." He whispered. But Caroline still heard and said "Shh. It's starting." and slapped his chest for the interruption.

* * *

Tell me what you think and if you have any requests, feel free to PM on here or over at my tumblr: newtythecutie. See you next time, hopefully a lot sooner! I'm so terrible at updating/posting things, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Again, another drabble via tumblr. Happy reading!

* * *

I touch her arm, ever so slightly and feel the pulse racing. I glide my thumb along her wrist, adding more pressure until the skin breaks and the blood flows out, dripping down her arm. It glistens under the moonlight that is coming from the window and with my eyes I follow the lines the red liquid is making, spreading across her arm trying to claw its way in and consume her.

It is only then I notice her attempts to pull away, the marks I left upon her skin and the purple bruising peaks above the flesh like an apparition, indicating where my hands had held on tightly whilst in my trance. She struggles against me, pulling and pushing in all directions to try and break free of my hold. I could set her free, let her walk away and forget this ever happened. Except, what man would I be if I backed down now? I must continue, strive forward and be strong. Be a man!

She starts to scream, shouting at the top of her lungs for me to "Let go" and "Stop". I want to hear her, to acknowledge the fact that what I am doing is wrong and I need to stop. But I do not. All I hear now is the blood that runs through her veins and the smell that keeps getting stronger as I add more force onto her already bleeding wrist. Her cries became louder now and she starts to whimper from the pain I am creating, no doubt alerting the rest of the buildings residents to our home. This is what I need to do, and no one will stop me.

I lift my other hand and take a hold of her chin, like I always do. Only this time I push lightly to stop her head from moving so that she looks me in the eye. I lock my gaze with hers. "Shush, it's okay, everything is fine." I whisper, touching her trembling lips with my finger. She goes silent instantly.

I notice the tears that begin to trickle down her beautiful features, revealing to me the pain I am inflicting on her. She does not like it, I know she hates it. She despises me in these moments and allows her emotions to appear within those captivating sapphire eyes, hoping and praying I will break through my daze and grant her mercy. Oh, how wrong she is. I try. I try so hard to persevere, persist and force my mind to fight against this dark side of me that only intends to hurt the people I care about. Nonetheless, it's never enough and it will never be enough. Not for her.

She deserves better than me, I am not worthy of her forgiveness that she will grant me later when the pain subsides and her heart takes over reason. I gently caress her cheek for a moment and relish in the softness of her glowing skin, taking in her radiant light for the last time. "Please." She begs of me, pleads with me through her eyes, revealing the last sliver of hope she always clings to, opening herself up and submitting to the darkness. To _me_.

She knows. She sees the change in me instantly and that is when I know I have lost my hope too. The hope that this woman standing before me now is strong enough to hold onto the smallest parts of my humanity that rarely break through the surface. That she will fight tooth and nail for those rare, heart melting moments that we shared together. The ones she always craved and embraced in.

My eyes then slowly lift and peer over her blonde locks. I scan the room for a while before my gaze comes to a stop on the silver, lustrous knife, located on top of the kitchen counter next to a couple of potatoes and their skin in pieces, scattered across the worktop.

In one swift motion I take hold of her arm and stride across the room with her in my grasp and take the handle of the knife in my other hand, bringing the object to eye level and inspecting the edges.

She begins to shake in my arms, attempts to pull away from me in a panic. Her breathing becomes heavy, laboured; I can hear each breath as it passes through her luscious lips, playing like a melody in my ears. I suddenly yank her body with full force into my chest, then remove my left hand from her arm and encase her in my embrace. I move the sharp blade to her face and press the cool, hard steel into her cheek and in a gradual motion slide it along her skin and watch the blood spill out and sprawl across the smooth surface. Her screams are no longer heard, neither the pain in her eyes and within seconds I slash the knife across her neck and watch the blood flow out of her like a waterfall, her body falling dead in my arms. I was never good enough for her, she is now at peace.

—

He gasped, the upper half of his body shot up from the bed, allowing the white sheets to pool at his waist. He moves his hand to rub against his neck, feeling the sweat that coats his body.

It was a nightmare. A terrible, awful nightmare. That's all. It does not mean a thing, dreams never do.

Or so he tells himself. But he knows better. Dreams mean everything. They delve into the deeper meaning of your thoughts and expose them, confronting them to you so you cannot escape your fears any longer than you already have. They are there to haunt you.

And haunt him they will.

He brings his hands up to cover his face, rubbing at his sleepy eyes as an attempt to wash away the disturbing dream from his eye sight.

After several minutes, he brings his hands back down to his sides and lies back down on the bed, but turns his body to face the blonde beauty that sleeps next to him.

He takes in her appearance and makes sure he can hear her breathing - which he does. He sighs with slight relief, he may have reassured himself that the woman lay next to him was alive, peacefully sleeping after the night they had endured previously. However, no matter what he does, the image of her dead body in his arms - he fears will never leave him.

He was too lost in his thoughts, recounting the dream over and over again in his mind that he did not notice when the bed moved slightly. A cool hand placed itself atop his right shoulder, quickly followed by a whisper.

"Hey." Caroline says quietly, still coming to her senses.

He opens his eyes then and meets her blue hues, he is instantly drawn to them just as much as she has always been pulled into his emerald coloured eyes.

"You okay?" She asks.

Instead of replying he lifts his hand to fiddle with a loose curl that came to rest across her face and he slowly tucks the strand behind her ear. He nods at her question and then begins to caress her cheek, while giving her a slight smile because he can never resist the urge to smile whenever she is in his presence.

She smiles back and moves her hand along his arm until she reaches where his hand rests upon her skin. She then takes his hand in hers and brings it down to rest between their bodies and laces her fingers with his.

"Nightmare?" She asks him.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart." He replies softly, bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips and places a kiss on her skin.

"Go back to sleep, love." He says.

She simply nods her head and they both shift on the bed so she can place her head on his chest. There hands moved to rest above his heart, while one of her legs moves in between his and her head snuggles closer into the crook of his neck. She kisses his chest and whispers.

"Night."

"Goodnight, love." He whispers back to her, placing a soft kiss upon her head and begins to lightly stroke her hair, lulling her back into her slumber.

He knows he will not be able to rest again tonight, but as long as he had her in his arms, the bad dreams would cease to exist until morning came and the panic would no doubt settle back in him.

* * *

I personally really liked this, but please do tell me what you guys think! See you soon! xxx


End file.
